


Extra Writings and Scrapped Content

by whatsaroughdraft



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsaroughdraft/pseuds/whatsaroughdraft
Summary: A collection of things I no longer work on or have no where else to put. Any warnings will but put in notes before the chapter.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Dear, Sylvia

Look, I don't know what the reporters have told you but I don't know anything. I was just sitting there minding my own business for once and the whole place fell over. I know you're rolling your eyes and going "yeah, right", but seriously I didn't do it. I was sitting there on a bench, simply admiring the view of downtown New York and then the whole building behind me collapsed onto the street. The entire Bank of America just dust. The ATM machines were still standing though I wonder what they're made out of. Anyway, once the shock wore off I began to help people out of what was left of the building. (That's why I was all dusty.) This one old lady had just withdrew like a ton of money so as I was helping her up she gave it to me to hold. Then, as we were walking out of the disaster area she tripped and fell. I would never take an old lady's money and then push her into a bunch of bricks. I am not that mean. Those tapes the news guys showed you were FAKE. I love old ladies and HATE taking money from other people.

Sincerely, Your favorite previous villain Edgar


	2. Chapter 2

Is it purple? Does it feel like a breast implant when you hold it? Is it covered in multiple layers of fuzz and dirt that cant be removed? Not to worry I know just the thing for you.Hi I'm David and I'll be your guide to success in the modern-day workplace.Now first things first you're going to need a pair of scissors and a green sparkly toothbrush.Then you're going to take the pasta out of the pot using you're least favorite curling iron and put it straight in to the air fryer.Next using the scissors you're going to cut the power cord to the air fryer. Afterwards use the toothbrush to scrub the bottom of your fridge. I know its dirty I can see the layer of filth from here.That's all for todays video of how to be successful in the modern-day workplace. Check back in next week for our intro into basic housekeeping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was one of my dreams

its a long highway. a long dark highway at dusk just before the sun dies out. just you on the highway driving between towns going somewhere but with no destination. a black car is stopped on the right side of the road you think about helping them but something in the back of your mind tells you to keep driving and do not stop. 

you pass a very small cramped town nearly throwing itself on the road. the road in the very tight town winds through it like a spring always turning never straight. as you reach the end of the town you turn around and drive back through for no real reason. it passes by quickly and your on the never ending stretch of highway once again the car is still there. you decide to pull over this time. it was a bad idea the woman in the car has a strange feeling and her faced twitched to reveal something not quite human. 

you’re back in your car before you can even think about it. driving back towards the tiny town threatening to collapse on the road. there are lights and sirens going off. its all you can see and hear but you don’t know where they are coming from. as you pass by the police station. you float out of your seat in the car and into the police chiefs office. (don’t worry the car travels safely away like you were never the one driving in the first place.) you’ve seen him before but you don’t know where. hes looking out the window behind him. the flash of police lights and shadows of dancing flames in the distance hit the window but don’t continue into the room. he turns to you and he says.

“What can you do?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions death, physical assault, being trapped, one person talking as two, might turn this into something in the future, words between the two ~~ are song lyrics to avoid confusion

~~We'll meet again, Don't know where, don't know when, But I know we'll meet again Some sunny day.~~

So this is it folks. My big dramatic death has boiled down to me painfully dying in a basement. Trapped down here by a man I hated most. At least he left the radio on.

~~Keep smiling through, Just like you always do, 'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away.~~

It hurt to think. It hurt to hear or see or move. It hurt to live.

~~So will you please say hello To the folks that I know, Tell them I won't be long.~~

My body was too heavy to move, it felt like I'd been hit by a bus. Which funny enough had happened before.

No, stop it. No time for jokes we are literally dying we have to find a way out of here. 

~~They'll be happy to know That as you saw me go, I was singing this song.~~

Oh, please there is literally no way we can make it out. Remember all the stairs we were thrown down? Remember our leg snapping, and ribs cracking the whole way down? Remember the baseball bat or how about the fact we are literally in the basement of one of the worst men to exist. You heard the stories on the new of what he did to his victims. Face it this is it. 

~~We'll meet again, Don't know where, Don't know when, But I know we'll meet again, Some sunny day.~~

We can still try. Please, please get up. The team needs us. Trust me we can survive this one too we just have to get up.

Shut up. Can't you feel the blood filling our lungs, pretty soon we won't be able to breathe. Let's just enjoy the seconds we have left, alright? 

~~We'll meet again, Don't know where, don't know when, But I know we'll meet again Some sunny day. Keep smiling through, Just like you always do, 'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away.~~

Marsha, do you think we'll be together afterwards?

I don't think even death can separate us, Danny.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very gross stuff. i watched one of those Reddit videos where they read stories and this one was about the worst things doctors/nurses have seen. so be warned like this stuff is super gross and awful. rotting and mutilated bodies. suicide mention.

(Also this text is only based off of what they wrote in the video. At least that's how I remember it, it's been a year or so. I recommend you find and watch the video if you want the real stories. I would try and link it but I can't find the video)

1-  
she scared me. she wasn't something that should be living. she wasn't something you should ever see. she was terrifying, i fear her and for her. i will have dreams of this and i do not want to but it will happen. her decaying body is all i can see now. she was nothing but skin and bone and i mean that in the most literal way. her skin was black and flaked away with every touch. in some places her bones poked through the dead skin. her bones were black having been soaked in her dead skin and rotting organs. she was dying slowly, painfully, and yet didn't seem to notice. how does one clean dead bone tissue and liquefied organs? how do you tell a living being they are dead in every way possible while they stare you in the face and ask for help? 

2-  
another down the hall was having troubles breathing and walking. once again death was sitting in front of me. her organs had failed roughly 12 hours ago. a large blood clot in her abdomen kept her alive. it kept her from bleeding out. she had no idea. i had no idea what to do this isn't something i dealt with. dead organs were the morticians job. but i smiled and told her things would be okay. why does the human body just refuse to die?

3-  
his jaw was split wide open from under the chin. skin, bones, muscles all hanging from where he had shot himself. 16 hours. 16 hours he laid on his floor until someone found him. almost a day until death took him in the back of my ambulance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all credit goes to whomever stories these were. please send me the link to the video if you can find it.


End file.
